


oh there you go (undress to impress)

by cherryonbottom



Series: cookies [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Belly Kink, Curses, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, oh hey they actually fuck in this one lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryonbottom/pseuds/cherryonbottom
Summary: The thing about cursed cookies is that it's really hard to only have a few, or so Patrick learns.





	oh there you go (undress to impress)

**Author's Note:**

> i was GOING to let this concept go but then Some People (ily guys i swear) told me i should write more. so here we are!
> 
> as always, hmu on tumblr @stuffedwentz if you wanna talk about Big Fob!
> 
> (also that word count is only confirmation that im going to hell for this shit. im so sorry)

Joe does go to get the cookies a minute later, pulling his boxers on and heading to the kitchen with a smile tossed over his shoulder at Patrick.

Patrick watches his boyfriend disappear down the short hallway before reaching for his clothes as well. His shirt got left on the living room floor, but he’s able to find another large t-shirt in the back of his closet.

Patrick’s about to begin the battle of putting it on when he realizes that something that buttons might be better for the half-formed plan floating around in his brain, so he drops the t-shirt and grabs an old button-down.

It’s a large, which is  _ definitely  _ not Patrick’s size anymore, but he manages to squeeze into it and close the buttons. Patrick then swaps his sweatpants for a pair of jeans that he’s still trying to pull past his thighs when Joe comes in.

“Uh - what are you - fuck?” Joe says after a sharp inhale.

Patrick smirks a little. If he’d known how easy it was to wreck Joe like this, he would’ve just gone ahead and put on more weight a long time ago. “I was thinking,” he says, making his tone conversational because it is so, so fun to mess with Joe like this, “that if I’m going to be eating more of those, it might be really hot to do it in some already tight clothes.”

“ _ Fuck,  _ Trick,” Joe exhales, moving up to Patrick and pushing him back onto the bed. “God, I just wanna-”

“Later,” Patrick promises, sealing his word with a kiss brushed to Joe’s lips. “Later, I swear. But, uh, first, can you - I can’t get these jeans on.”

Joe sits up and scoots over reluctantly, letting Patrick stand up and resume trying to pull his jeans on. It takes a solid three minutes, but Patrick’s finally able to yank them over his ass, and then he spends another two minutes fighting to close the button. 

“Ok. Fuck. I’m not sure if I can sit down in these without them ripping, but I’m gonna try?” Patrick says, and that really should  _ not  _ be hot. He slowly sits down on the edge of the bed next to Joe, who literally looks like he’s about to come in his pants.

“Jesus Christ,” Joe manages. “Fuck. Do you have  _ any  _ fucking clue how - fuck.” His eyes haven’t left Patrick’s body once since he entered the room, and when Patrick glances in the mirror on the wall, he immediately sees why.

The fabric of his gray button-down is visibly straining over his chest and stomach, and the way he ducks his head slightly to see the way his belly pushes out above his jeans, his double chin is anything but subtle. Fuck.

“So, I brought cookies?” Joe says finally, holding the container up with one hand. “How do you, like, want to do this.”

Patrick thinks for a moment. “I don’t trust myself to really move my arms in this shirt without ripping it, so I guess you’ll just have to feed them to me.”

“I’m gonna - fuck, okay, Jesus.” Joe opens the lid and pulls out a cookie, turning it over in his hand for a moment. “How long do these take to, to work?”

Patrick shrugs. “The first five I kinda ate all at once, and that change happened sometime while I was sleeping. But um, I kinda had one right before you got here, and that made me bigger in just a few minutes.”

“You had  _ another _ even after you  _ knew _ ?”

“Joe. I told you. You’re not the only one who’s into this, now feed me a goddamn cookie.”

So Joe does, placing one hand on Patrick’s belly for balance as he leans over and pushes the cookie past Patrick’s lips.

Patrick swallows it all in one bite, mostly just to fuck with Joe. (He can tell by the little hitch in Joe’s breathing that it totally works.)

Joe’s just sitting back and reaching for another cookie, eyes still wide, when Patrick gets that weird feeling again. It’s all over his body this time, and he gasps out, “Joe, fuck,” as he feels himself start to get bigger.

“Holy shit,” Joe says, eyes darting all over Patrick like he can’t even decide where to look. “Holy _shit,_ Patrick, oh my god.”  
One of the buttons on Patrick’s shirt pops off a second later, followed in quick succession by the ones just above and just below it, letting Patrick’s still-growing stomach fall out into Joe’s hands. His jeans are still managing to hold on, but they’re digging almost painfully into his sides as more and more pudge forms.

Just as soon as the changes began, they stop, leaving Patrick even harder and with about 20 pounds more than before.

“Oh my god,” Joe repeats, his hands and lips already roaming all over the exposed chub as he pushes Patrick down so he’s lying on the bed. “Oh my fucking god.”

Patrick exhales, laughs, and moans all at the same time. “God, this is - fuck. What do you think about, like, two more cookies?”  
“In a minute,” Joe murmurs into Patrick’s skin before biting down, hard, on one of the rolls just above the waistband of Patrick’s jeans. “Fuck, babe, how are these jeans still together? You’ve gotten so big, you’re not going to be able to keep those on if you eat any more.”

Patrick lets his head fall back against the pillows, half-trying to grind on Joe. “Please,” he manages to say, all composure pretty much lost. He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, just that he wants moremoremore. “Joe, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Joe says. He sits back and reaches for the container, suddenly seeming a lot more sure of himself, like he’s stolen Patrick’s composure or something. “Do you want to just eat them both at the same time?”

“Yeah, fuck, that’s -” Patrick’s cut off by Joe holding two cookies to his lips, stacked together, and he takes as big of a bite as possible. 

Patrick finishes the cookies in about ten seconds, and he’s just licked the last crumb from Joe’s fingers when it starts up again.

Joe was right - Patrick’s jeans button goes flying across the room a second after he starts growing, pushed out by his stomach, and the seams of his jeans along his thighs are starting to strain, tiny holes starting to form. The sleeves of Patrick’s shirts are doing the same, and they rip apart only a second before the jeans do. 

“Patrick, fuck,” Joe says, sliding to straddle a now mostly-naked Patrick, hands on Patrick’s thighs and cheeks flushed. “Fuck. You’re so fucking hot, so fucking  _ fat _ , babe, god, can I fuck you?”

“Please, please, Joe,” Patrick groans. He reaches for Joe’s boxers and pulls them down, unsure whether to focus on the way the fat on his arms shakes when he moves or on Joe’s painfully-hard-looking dick. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Let me just - gotta get the stuff,” Joe says, half-rolling off of Patrick to reach into the top nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom and lube.

He’s back on top of Patrick again a second later, eyes still roaming everywhere like he can’t believe this is real. As Joe slides one finger in, Patrick can relate. He’d thought he was fat earlier, but that was pretty much nothing compared to now. Fuck. 

It feels like no time at all before Joe’s comfortably fucking Patrick with three fingers, and then Patrick’s pushing back into his touch and begging for, “more, please, Joe, fuck, just fuck me, I’m already so close.”

Joe obliges, pushing into Patrick and instantly letting out a moan at the sight of Patrick’s body as it shakes with the movement. His hands grab onto Patrick’s hips and pull him closer, his fingers sinking so, so far into the chub.

It’s over way sooner than either of them want it to be, Joe coming with a shout and a suddenly tight grip on Patrick’s thighs, Patrick following a moment later and coming all over his stomach. 

“Fuck,” Patrick says once he’s caught his breath, when he and Joe are just lying next to each other and taking in everything that just happened. “That was -”

“The best sex we’ve pretty much ever had?” Joe suggests. 

Patrick laughs a little, revelling in the way his belly jiggles as he does so. “Yeah, that’s basically what I was thinking,” he says.

Joe flops onto his side so that he’s facing Patrick, presses a kiss to the small roll at the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “Well, we always have some more of those cookies in case you ever… want to do this again.”

“Mm, good idea,” Patrick says. He’s suddenly very sleepy in the way that gaining a shit ton of weight and getting fucked will make a person. “And hey, you know, you’re always, uh, you could try some too. If you wanted.”

Joe yawns, scoots closer to Patrick. “You’re so warm like this,” he says softly, sounding way more excited about that than he should. “But uh. That sounds like it could be a, um, a good time.”

“Definitely. And uh, we’re gonna need to do something about clothes too, because I don’t think I’m gonna be able to fit into anything I own right now.”

Joe gives Patrick’s belly a lighthearted squeeze. “Yeah, no, I don’t think so. But we can deal with that later, I just want to take a nap right now.”

Patrick’s barely finished saying something along the lines of, “Sounds good,” before he’s out, and Joe follows a second later after draping a blanket over both of them. 

(He pretends not to notice the way it barely covers all of Patrick, because he really isn’t up for a second - third, really - round right now, but by the time Patrick wakes up to find Joe with his hand quite literally in the cookie jar, Joe is  _ definitely  _ ready to go again.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments + kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
